A medical manipulator that manipulates a treatment tool (an end effector) for performing treatment inside a body of a patient, through a manipulation unit, is conventionally known.
Multiple types of end effectors having various shapes such as a needle holder type, a forceps type, a scissors type, a scalpel type, and high-frequency treatment tools according to treatment to be performed are prepared. Usually, the plurality of end effectors are appropriately exchanged or combined and used in each process of surgery.
When the end effector is changed, manipulation details in the manipulation unit are also accordingly changed. Accordingly, it may be difficult to manipulate certain types of end effectors using a single manipulation unit. In order to resolve this problem, providing a plurality of grips (input units) corresponding to multiple types of end effectors and interchangeably mounting the grips on a manipulation unit has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-087281. This enables a surgeon to manipulate each end effector using a grip most suitable for the end effector.